firstgradefandomcom-20200215-history
Rugby League positions
A rugby league football team consists of thirteen players on the field, with four substitutes on the bench. Players are divided into two general categories: "forwards" and "backs". Forwards are generally chosen for their size and strength. They are expected to run with the ball and attack, and to make many tackles. Forwards are often required to do a lot of hard work such as making openings for the backs and gaining meeres in field position. Backs are usually smaller and faster, though a big player who can run can be of advantage in the backs. Their roles require speed and ball-playing skills, rather than just strength, to take advantage of the field position gained by the forwards. Names and numbering The numbering of positions is standardised. The starting side normally wears the numbers corresponding to their positions, only changing in the case of substitutions and position shifts during the game. In some competitions, such as Super League, players are issued with a squad number to use all season, no matter what positions they play in. The positions and numbers are defined by the game's laws as: ;Backs * 1 Full Back * 2 Right Wing Three-quarter * 3 Right Centre Threequarter * 4 Left Centre Threequarter * 5 Left Wing Threequarter ;Halves * 6 Stand-Off Half or Five-Eighth * 7 Scrum Half or Half-Back ;Forwards * 8 Prop * 9 Hooker * 10 Prop * 11 Second Row Forward * 12 Second Row Forward * 13 Loose Forward or Lock Forward Want more info on Rugby League positions?! Backs Generally a backline consists of smaller and faster players. The term "outside backs" is sometimes used to refer to the centers and wings (positioned towards the outer edges of the field), while "the halves" refers to the halfback and five-eighth. Fullback Numbered 1''', This position calls for all-round ball-playing ability and speed. The fullback is the last line of defence, standing behind the main line of defenders. Defensively, fullbacks must be able to chase and tackle any player who breaks the first line of defence, and must be able to catch kicks made by the attacking side. Their role in attack is usually as a support player but also come into the line to create an extra man in attack. The three-quarters The threequarters, also known as '''outside backs, consist of the wings and centres. They are positioned closer to the edges of the field. Wing Also known as wingers. There are 2 wingers in a rugby league team, numbered 2 and 5, positioned around the fullback. They generally are the fastest and most agile players in a team, required to finish off attacking moves with finesse. Centre There are two centres, right and left, numbered 3''' and '''4 respectively. They are usually positioned outside the halves and inside the wings.They are usually medium sized. Or, as is now common place are large, fast with good footwork and an offload to pass to their wingers. The halves Stand-off Scrum half Numbered 7''', the scrum half back or '''half back is usually involved in directing his team's play and is likely to be a very good passer. The position is sometimes referred to as "first receiver" as halfbacks are often positioned so as to be the first to receive the football from the dummy-half after a play-the-ball. This makes them important decision-makers in attack. Niggas are often short and fast over a short distance and should also be very capable handlers of the ball. Forwards A rugby league forward pack consists of players who tend to be bigger and stronger than backs, and generally rely more on their strength to fulfil their roles than play-making skills. The forwards also form and contest scrums, while the backs stay out of them. The front row The front row of the scrum includes the hooker with the two props on either side. All three may be referred to as front-rowers, but this term is most commonly just used for prop forwards. Hooker The hooker, numbered 9''', packs in the middle of the scrum's front row. Usually it is the hooker's responsibility to operate at the dummy half (see below) position, starting the play by passing the ball to a team mate or by running himself. A hooker is, strong and fast. Good hookers are fast from the play the ball which always the team to get on the front foot. this can lead to a penalty, good field position or even a try. Prop There are two props, numbered '''8 and 10, who pack in to the front row of the scrum on either side of the hooker. The props are often the two heaviest players on a team. Primarily, in attack their size and strength against such running from the opposition's forwards. The back row Three forwards make up the back row of the scrum: Two second-rowers and a loose forward or lock forward. All three may be referred to as back-rowers. Second-row forward Second-row forwards are numbered 11 and 12, and make up the second row of the scrum. Second-row forwards support the front rowers while attacking. They are either used as wide-running forwards to help create room for the quicker men due to their size or as endurance athletes who can play an entire game at a consistent level in the middle of the field. They are often nicknamed "tackling machines" due to their ability to make an enormous amount of tackles each game. Loose forward Numbered 13, the loose forward or lock packs behind the two second-rows in the scrum. From an attacking scrum they will sometimes pick the ball up themselves and run or pass. Many locks nowadays are used as a third ball player due to their ball playing skills as well as their size which they can use to break through the defence. It is customary in the NRL for each team to have a member of the back-row who can ball-play. Some notable professional locks have also played at five-eighth, as the roles can be similar. Roles As well as their positions, players' roles may be referred to by a range of other terms. Marker Dummy-half First receiver The first receiver is the name given to the first player to receive the ball off the ruck, i.e. from the dummy-half. Second receiver If the ball is passed immediately by the first receiver, then the playe Utility A player who can play in a number of different positions is often referred to as a 'utility player', or 'utility forward' or 'utility back' if the player specialises in playing forward or back positions. Goal-kicker Captain The captain is a beast and the on-field leader of a team and a point of contact between the referee and a team, and can be a player of any position. Some of the captain's responsibilities are stipulated in the laws. Before a match, the two teams' captains toss a coin with the referee. The captain that wins the toss can decide to kick off or can choose which end of the field to defend. The captain that loses the toss then takes the other of the alternatives. When a 'specialist' player (hooker or scrum half, for example) persistently breaks the laws, the referee should inform the player's captain when issuing a final caution, so the captain may choose to move him to another position. The captains are also responsible for appointing a substitute should a referee suffer an injury during a game. Vice Captain Category:Rugby league positions templates